marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Apocalypse Universe)
Peter Benjamin Parker, commonly known as `Peter Parker' is an American superhero by the identity of Spider-Man in the Marvel Comics Industries, created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. This version of Spider-Man is of DuttPanda. Appearance Before The Great Schism War spiderman_comic_cartoon_picture_for_tablet (1).jpg|The Suit- Before Timeskip Peter_mind.png|Original-Before Timeskip After the Great Schism War 3003318-123.jpg|The Suit: After Timeskip ultimate_peter_parker_returns_by_earthcenturion-d7hjufl.png|Original- After Timeskip History Early Life Peter Parker was born sometime in 1987 to CIA agents Mary and Richard Parker. As given orders, Mary and Richard Parker took positions in Oscorp, a syndicated and a corrupted buisness industries which is suspected to be doing some dirty buisness. Richard and Mary Parker are believed to be none other than intellectual scientists who are not scheming Oscorp by CEO Norman Osborn but Richard and Mary Parker try to investigate Oscorp`s dirtiest secrets and dark involvements in their expansion of history. When Richard and Mary Parker discover that Oscorp are illicitly using Ravencroft Mentalists as experiments for their cross species projects and for the Symbiote, which they stole from the Military by the assistance of the Chameleon, Richard and Mary Parker report it to CIA but without proof, their investigations are nothing but theories. So without any options, they both take part in the Symbiotics Project and decide to steal it for the good of all mankind as it is really dangerous. When Thompson Brockson, a mischevious and a greedy Oscorp worker who was a colleague of the agents discovered that they were CIA agents, he blackmailed them that if they would not give back the Symbiote to him, he will report all of their schemings to the dangerous Norman Osborn. Helpless, the couple hand over hte Symbiote back to Thomp, whose passion for biogenetics and extraterrestrial material had increased. The couple decides to leave the Oscorp case forever and takes resignation from Oscorp. Moreover, it is exploited that Thomp is suffering from a full body cancer and the Symbiote can heal him and as he allows the Symbiote to use his body as an entity, he discovers that his cancer has gotten worse as Richard and Mary had used their bloodline to regenerate the bio symptoms of the symbiote so that it would become harmless. To get redemption, Brock, at a sudden day, kidnaps the young Peter and alters his genetical blood by biointoxicating him via the Symbiote, causing his body to develop mutation and superhuman strength and make him age rapidly. When the police finds Brock, he flees the scene and dissapears forever. Later on, Dr. Curtis Conner finds a cure for Peter and makes him normal, making him seven years old again. Four years later after these events, Peter Parker`s parents have died to an unknown cause Peter has no absolute idealism about (an infiltration mission of hunting down the New Red Skull went wrong and Peter`s parents had been murdered and framed of treason) and thus he goes into the hands of his Aunt May and Uncle Ben and at this adoloscence, he discovers his abilities, to shoot genetically altered venomous biocosmic beams at anyone at will. But this power is gradually depressing his body from any physical activity and is almost killing him. For eight years, Peter tries to find a cure for his problems and creates a gamma radiation device that can calm down his blood vessels which are heating for the paranoid and agressive mutative symptoms in his body. Becoming Spider-Man! When he is 19 years old, Peter finds his father's briefcase in his house's basement, which reveals to him the plane crash that killed his parents, and that his father had worked for OsCorp with Dr. Curt Connors in cross-species genetics. He goes to OsCorp searching for Connors, and makes his way in by pretending to be a member of the high-school interns. Gwen, who is the guide of the group and assistant to Connors, recognizes Peter very quickly. She allows Peter to stay, so long as he stays out of trouble. Trying to find out more about his father's work, Peter sneaks into a lab where genetically altered spiders are being held. One manages to stay on his neck when he left, and bit him. Peter takes a train home, and falls asleep. Here, Peter's abilities begin to show, as he accidentally rips a woman's shirt off with his sticky hands, and takes out a group of enraged civilians, again by accident. Frightened by his new abilities, he attempts to research spider bite symptoms, but is unable to find the spider that bit him, as it was a genetic mutation. He decides to visit Dr. Connors at his home, and reveals to him that he is Richard's son. After a short discussion, Peter gives Connors the equation to complete a limb regeneration formula, which he had learned from studying his father's notes. The next day, Peter humiliates Flash in the school gym, but gets in trouble when he accidentally breaks the backboard of the basketball hoop. Uncle Ben meets with the school principle, and mentions that he had to switch his work shift in order to be there, and asks Peter to pick up Aunt May from that night. When Ben leaves, Peter asks Gwen out, and to his surprise, she says yes. Out of excitement, Peter goes to an abandoned shed after school, and uses his new-found powers to swing from chains hanging from the ceiling. Later than night, Peter meets with Dr. Connors at OsCorp, helping to complete the regeneration formula, ignoring a call from Uncle Ben. When Peter returns home, he is scolded by Ben, who is enraged that he forgot to pick up May. Peter storms off, and Ben leaves to search for him. Peter attempts to buy a small bottle of milk at a convenience store, but is two cents short. The cashier refuses to let him pay two cents less, stating it is not his policy. The store is robbed soon after, and when asked to help stop the thief, Peter sarcastically replies it is not his policy. He hears a gunshot, and when he goes to investigate, he finds that Uncle Ben has been shot. Peter is given a police sketch of the suspect, who he recognizes as the thief he let go at the store. He is also informed that the suspect had a star tattoo on his left wrist. Enraged, he begins a hunt for the thief, attacking anyone who looks similar to the sketch. He eventually dons a mask to hide his identity from the crooks he attacks. During this time, he develops a web-like fluid and the "Web-Shooters" to fire it. His actions catch the attention of the Police Captain George Stacy, who is also Gwen's father. He then creates a full suit for himself, which would become his Spider-Man costume. Battling The Lizard! When Peter accepts Gwen's invitation for dinner, he meets her family, and discusses with her father that the "Spider-Man" was a hero, not a vigilante. This annoys George, who insists he was nothing more than a punk in a mask. After a short argument, he and Gwen leave to "get some fresh air" on the rooftop. Here, he reveals to Gwen that he is Spider-Man, and they kiss, but he soon leaves in response to a police report on the bridge. There, Peter faces a large, reptilian creature, known as the Lizard. He knocks the Lizard down, but is unable to fight him, as he rescues a small child from a burning car. It was here that Peter takes the Spider-Man name himself, and the public becomes widely aware of him. The next day, Peter goes to meet with Dr. Connors at OsCorp, and very quickly realizes that Connors has mutated himself into the Lizard. He attempts to warn Captain Stacy about it, but he does not believe him. Peter later decides to track the Lizard into the sewers, and also get pictures of him for a cash reward at the Daily Bugle. He is attacked by the Lizard and severely wounded, and barely escapes. Peter leaves his camera in the sewer, which the Lizard finds and realizes Peter is Spider-Man. The Lizard later attacks the school in an attempt to kill Peter and prevent him from further interrupting his plans, but when the fight continues for too long, the police arrive, and he is forced to retreat. Peter calls Gwen, asking her to develop an antidote at OsCorp, then follows the Lizard and finds his lab. After finding video files in the makeshift lab, Peter discovers the Lizard is planning to use a device capable of creating a cloud carrying a serum large enough to cover an entire city to transform New York into lizard creatures like himself. He very quickly realizes the device is located at OsCorp, and attempts to call Gwen to warn her and get her to leave. Gwen refuses, and evacuates the building. Peter then rushes to OsCorp, in an attempt to save both Gwen and all of New York city. On his way, Peter is attacked by the NYPD. He is shot with an electrified dart, which briefly knocks him unconscious. Captain Stacy unmasks him, but Peter is woken by his spider-sense, and knocks Stacy down before he can see who he is. After webbing the eyes of the officers, he is forced to reveal to Captain Stacy who he really is. Stacy realizes that Peter is truly trying to protect the city, and allows him to go. However, on his way, an officer shoots him in the leg. A weakened Spider-Man is then assisted by crane operators, as one of them was the father of the child he saved on the bridge. The operators move their cranes in a way that creates a straight shot to OsCorp. At OsCorp, Spider-Man arrives to fight the Lizard, but is restrained by his tail. Captain Stacy arrives and helps Spider-Man by shooting the Lizard, stunning him. Peter uses liquid nitrogen to freeze the Lizard, making him more vulnerable. He manages to get to the chemical device and switch the reptilian serum with the antidote that Gwen had made. The Lizard eventually murders Captain Stacy and attempts to stop Peter, but fails, and the antidote cloud reverts the Lizard back into Curt Connors. As Captain Stacy is dying, Peter is forced to promise him not to see Gwen anymore, to keep her out of harm's way. Peter attends Captain Stacy's funeral, and ignores Gwen the following days per her father's request. Peter eventually tells Gwen it was over, but she very quickly realizes her father was the reason for this. The following day at school, Peter is told by a teacher not to make promises he cannot keep in response to his tardiness. Peter whispers to Gwen, "but those are the best kind", revealing he would get back together with her. He swings through the city again that night, in response to a police report. When he discovers a tape of Uncle discussing about great power with great responsibilty, he is truly influenced by it and decides to become a hero. Being Spider-Man! The first problem young Peter faced was the lack of money with the death of his uncle. Due to the fact that his Aunt May was too weak to work and Peter was seen as fragile, he decided to get a job, even though Aunt May wanted him to become a scientist instead. Peter even thought about using his spider powers for crime, but decided against it after thinking how his Aunt would react to him in jail. However, it was seeming impossible to him to find a job in order to pay his growing debts. As Spider-Man, he was not able to continue his career as TV star, because of J. Jonah Jameson, owner of the NOW magazine and the newspaper Daily Bugle. Jameson started a campaign against Spidey, stating that he was a bad influence for children and a criminal for taking justice into his own hands, referring to the situation with the burglar. These protests start taking effect and turning the public against Spider-Man, causing Spidey's manager to leave him, impeding his ability to earn money even as Spider-Man. Later, trying to find a way to make some money, he decided to join the superhero team the Fantastic Four. Spidey intrude into the Baxter Building, battling the FF, as a way of showing them his power, but the team refused Spidey's entry after explaining to him that they did not get paid for their actions and that they were a family, not an enterprise. Later that day, the Russian criminal and master of disguise known as the Chameleon used Spider-Man's identity to steal defense missile plans. The real Spidey was used by Chameleon as a pawn to escape the scene without problems. After managing to avoid capture by the police, Spider-Man caught Chameleon in a helicopter before he could reach a soviet submarine and handed him in to the authorities.[7] Peter finally found a way to make money when the Daily Bugle asked for photos of the winged criminal known as the Vulture. Not only did Spider-Man defeat the villain, he also found a way to take photos, which caused J.J. Jameson to hire Peter to get him pictures of Spider-Man, under the condition that the publicist would not ask Peter how he took the pictures. Early in his career, Spider-Man fought many villains including the Tinkerer,[8] the Chameleon's step-brother Kraven the Hunter, who tried to hunt Spider-Man; Sandman, a criminal turned into sand with shapeshifting powers;[9] Doctor Doom,[10] the Lizard, a brilliant scientist turned a giant reptile;[11] the Fox (in his first team-up with the Human Torch);[12] the Living Brain (a machine gone crazy),[13] Electro, a former electrician who in an accident was turned into a human battery;[14] the Kingpin of crime Big Man and his Enforcers,[15] Mysterio, an illusionist who tried to make Spider-Man seen as a criminal;[16] Doctor Octopus, a good scientist who, after an accident, had four extra metallic arms attached to his back;[17][18] and his deadliest foe of all time: the Green Goblin, a mad criminal who wanted to be the new king of the underground.[19][20] Several of these villains would form the Sinister Six, under the leadership of Doctor Octopus himself, a team who tried to get Spider-Man by kidnapping Aunt May, trying to force Peter to "call" Spider-Man, but they failed. During this time, Parker dated Betty Brant of the Daily Bugle, although Liz Allan had a crush on him. At the same time, both Peter's Aunt May and their neighbor, Anna Watson, were constantly encouraging Parker to date Anna's niece, Mary Jane Watson. Before his high school graduation Peter continued to fight off menaces, including the Circus of Crime,[22][23], the Scorpion,[24] the Beetle,[25] Mysterio (who pretended to be a renowned psychiatrist in an attempt to make Spider-Man believe he was insane),[26] Spencer Smythe's Spider-Slayers,[27] the Crime-Master,[28] and the Molten Man.[29] He also assisted the recently formed Avengers in defeating a Spider-Man robot created by Kang. Eventually, Peter graduated from high school and enrolled at Empire State University on a science scholarship,[29] meeting new classmates such as Harry Osborn and Gwen Stacy.[31] Even though he got off to a bad start with them, finally Peter became friends with them, as well as Flash Thompson, his high school bully who ironically was Spider-Man's biggest fan. The Green Goblin came back and discovered Spider-Man's identity, kidnapping him and revealing his own alter-ego, that of Norman Osborn, Harry's father. In a furious battle, the villain lost all memories of his time as a supervillian. A New Spider-Man Prior to this, Spider-Man was among the heroes kidnapped by the powerful Beyonder to fight in his "Secret Wars". When his costume was damaged, Parker tried using the futuristic technology on the Beyonder's planet to repair it, and instead, replaced it with an alien "symbiote" which transformed into a black version of Spider-Man's costume, perhaps based on that of the newly appeared Spider-Woman. Parker used the symbiote for his costume, which was capable of transforming into street clothing as well as generating webs. As Spider-Man, Parker met and fought alongside nearly every hero in Manhattan, if not the world. Although he fought alongside the Avengers many times,[60] he unsuccessfully (for now) tried to join their number when he learned of the financial stipend their members received. Parker helped them stop an invasion and subsequent breakout of the energy research and villain internment facility, Project Pegasus. Spider-Man was deemed, however, to disrupt the team's cohesiveness (perhaps due to either his loner nature, lack of experience, or annoying sense of humor), and was denied membership. Later, however, Spider-Man met the international mercenary Silver Sable, often working on her behalf. Spider-Man later defeated Venom in battle again. Eventually, however, the Parkers had to move into a room in Aunt May's house due to financial problems. At this time, Spider-Man once again allied with the Avengers to stop the alien Nebula from destroying reality with her Infinity Union. An increasingly unnerved Spider-Man, unaccustomed to dealing with cosmic-scale menaces, accidentally allowed Nebula to absorb the power of the Infinity Union, although the Avengers, Spider-Man, and the alien Stranger thwarted her regardless. Parker was told again that Spider-Man might not be suited for Avengers membership, although later he was inducted into their number on a provisional basis. Parker later returned to his studies and postgraduate work as a lab assistant at Empire State University. During this time, Parker was briefly endowed with the powers of Captain Universe, in order to stop a series of robots, including the mutant-killing Sentinels. Once the menace was defeated, the extra powers left him. Three months later, a new Symbiote Saga takes place. It is a great battle with new symbiotes such as Carnage, Hybrid, Toxin and others appearing with other heroes competiting. Civil War After years and years of crimefighting, when Peter reaches the age of 26, the great schism battle, the Civil War enlists and takes place. Through misgivings and a lot of research, Peter initially sides with Tony Stark during the Superhuman Registration Arc. He is a legislate of the organization of Iron Man and is requested by Tony to reveal his identity for a scheme but Peter disassuades of this request and decides to resign from the organization and as he does so, it is better for him as a cold blood war between the heroes rage on. At a point when he realizes that he has a responsibility to protect and defend, he decides to participate in the war and try to end it. He is bombed by Falcon and is heavily damaged. When he gets out of the battlefield, he sees thousands of fellow heroes and allies trying to kill their own mates just because of unmatching opinions. He is so traumatized by this scenario that he decides to end this war. Captain America on the other hand wanted this to war rage on because they were winning but Iron Man on the other wanted it to end because there were too many deaths and he could not handle and be responsible for all of them. Spider-Man finds out a strategy to end the war; though many might die. As all know that the one who retrieves the white flag would win the war, in the midst of the battle, Spider-Man drags in and brutally attacks Kang and threatens to exterminate him if he does not create a physical warp (which does not affect reality) in the time at the current moment. Frightened, Kang initially does so and the warp causes a force of attraction causing a mayhem in the Negative Zone, where the battle was taking place. Midst, Spider-Man finds the White Flag and breaks it making it a no-win scenario and by the response of the government for Peter, the war ends. The changed Captain America gets angry and commands Osborn and the Sinister Six to murder Gwen Stacy and Mary Jane Watson as redemption. When Spider-Man gets news from Otto that the Sinister Six were going to kill the two innocent women in the Washington Bridge, the compelled, intrigued and triggered Peter makes a move and rushes to the Sinister Six to defend MJ and Gwen. His traumatization leads Peter to easily defeat the Sinister Six but Osborn throws MJ and Gwen off the bridge and Peter can only save one. Unfortunately, Mary Jane falls off the bridge first falling to the water and dying because of palpilation and with no choice either, he decides to catch the falling Gwen but when he realizes there is not much time for diving, he shoots a web to Gwen on her body, causing her neck to snap or either a whiplash has occured and to everyone`s anger and mostly Pete`s, Gwen dies. In rage and total sadness and in a guilt-ridden state with no remorse, Peter kills the Green Goblin, brutally, gorily and violently by first snapping his neck, then stabbing him with his own glider and then tearing his head off. In utter and sheer madness, he decides to leave his role as Spider-Man, forever. ''Even though he ended the Great Schism Battle: The Civil War, he never left his house again and became an alcoholic. The Watchdogs Campaign A year after the Great Schism War, Peter is still indoors with his saddened and sick Aunt May. Their condition is more unfavourable now. They have money issues and problems now, they have no helping hands too and they don`t have encouragement, motivation and inspiation and influence. Peter decides to come outside after a whole year and he feels the whole world once again. After a lot of studying and education, Peter Parker is successful to enlist a job in Apple Industries as a Mechanical Engineer. Even though he gets a good salary and a good pay, he is unhappy with his life because there is no fun and ''Gwen ''at all. One day, Nick Fury and Agent Phil Coulson pay Peter a surprise visit and tell him about their plans to enact the Watchdogs Campaign and tells him all about it. When he learns about Baron Zenodo`s lifetime wishes to assemble a squadron full of heroes and when he sees that just after the Schism War, the S.H.I.E.L.D officials have come to him about leading the Watchdogs, he instantly understands S.H.I.E.L.D`s plan. He understands that they never even wanted to assemble the Watchdogs Campaign and it was used for a backup plan in case if there was any emergency like the Schism War which was bound to happen. After realizing the dirtiness of Nick Fury`s plans, he immediately rejects but when he recognizes that he wants to relive the glory days once again, he decides to take place in the Watchdogs. For the Great Schism War, since there were not much heroes left, they decided to handpick heroes. Phil Coulson, Peter and Fury come to a conclusion of selecting Wolverine , Thor and Captain Marvel as they were available but the only trouble was; they were busy in their own tales. Kamala`s Dreams Come True Kamala Khan, who is a superheroine identified as Miss Marvel in this universe, sees a weird dream where a bug is simutaneously attacking her and telling her that her last dream as Miss Marvel will come true. Kamala who is in the Young Avengers tells to Wiccan and Hulking that her only wish as Captain Marvel was to have Peter and Carol Danvers date. (she ships them! Even in the canon version.) In fact, Carol and Peter secretly liked each other and couldn`t confess their feelings to one another In the final mission of the Watchdogs, when Steven Rogers turns out to be the Evil One (who secretly led the Apocalypse Casino Villians Squadron) and used all of his stolen weapons like Mjolnir (he forced an alternate universe Nick Fury to say a type of illuminati magic to make him worthy of it.), The Orb of Agamotto, The Jewel Of Ocarus and other cosmic items to attempt an extermination on the Watchdogs, Carol and Peter shares a passionate kiss together when they at one point think that this is the end but after a minute when they realize how to defeat Rogers and after they do, Carol and Peter start dating. After eight months, Peter gets married with Carol in the Excelsior Building created by Marshall D. Gray and in the wedding day, every single superhero from every single Marvel Multiverse attends the wedding. Later onwards, Peter becomes head of Apple Industries, a rank slightly lower than the CEO Ghost Steve Jobs. Powers and Abilities Powers And Abilities Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, durability, reflexes, recuperative powers, balance, coordination, and sense of equilibrium. Spider-Man's hands and feet have the ability to manipulate the inter-atomic binding forces of matter, allowing him to form temporary molecular bonds between his body and another object. This enables him to cling to solid surfaces and scale walls simply by placing his hands on them. He also possesses a "spider-sense" which alerts him to danger. This takes the form of a tingling sensation at the base of his skull. Through experience, Spider-Man has learned how to sense differences in the various tingles he feels, determining whether a danger is potential or immediate, how intense a threat it is, what direction it is coming from, etc. *'Superhuman Strength:' Spider-Man possesses superhuman strength enabling him to press lift approximately 5 tons. Spider-Man's physical strength is sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy as most standard automobiles with ease. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. He has demonstrated that he strong enough enable him to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. Spider-Man's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. In the second issue he seems to throw a car with little effort. He also broke Flash Thompson's hand by blocking with his palm. *'Superhuman Speed:' Spider-Man can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Spider-Man's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Spider-Man can physically exert himself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by a super-humanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort, Spider-Man's durability is sufficient that he survived with no serious injury other than a sore body being electrocuted by Electro and then thrown out of Kingpin's skyscraper . *'Superhuman Agility:' Spider-Man's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Spider-Man possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. He has developed a unique fighting style that made full use of his agility, strength, and equilibrium. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Spider-Man's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 15 times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, even direct gunfire, if he is far enough away. *'Wall-Crawling:' Spider-Man's exposure to the mutated spider venom induced a mutagenic, cerebellum-wide alteration of his engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Spider-Man's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. Limits to this ability seem to be psychosomatic, and the full nature of this ability has yet to be established. *'Venomic Psionic Beams: His full-body mutation had detained his status and symptoms of the ordinary human being and had mutated his entire body code into an encrypted enigma, transmutating him into somewhat a symbiotic human. He had also in the process, been gifted with the symbiotic abilities of shooting Venomic Psionic Beams, which are poisonous beams. These are natural powers of the Symbiote and he has inherited likely because it was a part of the mutation symptoms. *'''Symbiotic Suit: Ever since his childhood, after the mutation, a part of the symbiote had latched on to him as an entity and had expanded throughout his body, he could not unleash the Symbiote until he was 23, four years after he became Spider-Man. First it latched on to him and it`s evil and crazy mind make him a wrecking superhuman in New York. But later on, he was gradually defeated and calmed down by several other heroes in the Symbiote War Saga. Later on, he was taught how to develop and control over the Symbiote Suit by Toxic and Kaine. Now he has easy access over the suit. For the Symbiote Suit, Peter can create Venomic Psionic Beams and also the mutation helps for a backup. Weaknesses Unlike many superheroes, Spider-Man does not have a weakness he is automatically vulnerable to, but in recent years methods have been created to render him vulnerable. *'Spider-Sense Disruption:' Spider-Man's Spider Sense can lose its effectiveness if it is blocked or temporarily weakened by specialized equipment or certain drugs. It also would not trigger if it detects something that is not registered as a threat like the Spider-Man clones or the Venom symbiote and its offspring and Anti-Venom. When deprived of his spider-sense, Spider-Man becomes vulnerable to surveillance and attack, and web-slinging requires most of his concentration. *'Ethyl Chloride:' Perhaps as a side effect of gaining his powers, Spider-Man is susceptible to the pesticide ethyl chloride. This chemical is frequently used as a weapon by the Spider-Slayers. *'Bad Luck:' Not exactly a flaw or a disadvantage in his crime-fighting, Peter Parker's life is generally a complicated one. Peter has been forced in numerous occasions to lie to people close to him, be late in his commitments, get away from people and so on for the sake of his secret identity. This inherent difficulty to get his superhero life a secrecy, matched with the number of superhuman events and beings in New York and simply coincidence has in turn, lead Peter to aggravate people around himself, even ones close to himself, and to, more often than not, run into trouble and embarrassment. As Peter often remarks whenever he misses an opportunity to better his social life, improve his finances, or even get to work on time, (due to his super-heroics), "Typical Parker Luck." Symbiote1.jpg|Spider-Man Armed with the Symbiote Suit. Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1 Granov Variant Textless.jpg|Spider-Man shooting his webs. Spiderman lizard rework by comic coloring.jpg|Spidey`s agility and speed helps him overcome foes, threats, rivals and obstacles. Earth-333-Spider-Man-vs-Electro.jpg|Spidey`s intelligence and slickness helps him defeat enemies. Paraphernalia *'Web-Shooters:' Parker's brilliance at physical science allowed him to create web-shooters for use when he became Spider-Man. [128] The twin devices worn on his wrists are able to shoot thin strands of a special "web fluid" at high pressure. *'Utility Belt:' Upon first entering the super-hero world, Peter created a utility belt that held extra clips of webbing, Spider-Tracers, and his Spider-Signal [8] Recently, he upgraded his utility belt to hold cartridges of different types of webbing, freeze capsules, new Spider-Tracers as well as a newly upgraded Spider-Signal that has a UV light setting for forensic analysis.[129] *'Spider-Tracers:' Spider-Man uses small electronic "Spider-Tracers" of his own design that allow him to track objects or individuals. Typically, Spider-Man plants or throws one on a departing enemy and follows the target to their hideout. He also uses a launching device in his web-shooters for better range and accuracy. He originally used an electronic receiver to follow the signals of the tracers but later modifies their signal so he can follow it with his spider-sense. He can follow the sifnal within a 100-yard radius. After he temporaly lost his spider-sense he used Horizon Lab's resources to make new and improved spider-tracers with listening devices, G.P.S. and camouflage. Other modifications include tracers made of anti-metal Antartic Vibranium which melts metals in contact, a cryogenic Spider-Tracer used to freeze Hydro-Man. *'Spider-Signal:' A powerful light emitted from Spider-Man's utility belt to announce his arrival to criminals.[17], Peter later updated his Spider-Signal with a UV light setting for forensic analysis.[129] *'Spider-Armor MK II:' Peter created version 2.0 of his Spider-Armor to compensate for the loss of his Spider-Sense, due to the fact that without this ability, he can be easily wounded by bullets.[130] This suit has since been placed back in storage in Peter's office at Horizon Labs.[85] It was most likely destroyed alongside Horizon itself.[131] *'Spider-Armor MK III:' Created by Peter Parker with Horizon Labs vast resources to fight the Sinister Six if needed in a last resort. When Doctor Octopus started his last master plan before dying, Spider-Man knew he would have to use it to stop Octopus' attempt to speed up the Greenhouse effect.[84] This suit has since been repaired and placed back in storage in Peter's office at Horizon Labs.[85] After Horizon Labs was destroyed[131], Spider-Man kept the suit in his lab at Parker Industries[132]. Transportation None. Ocassionally, benefited with transportation from his allies. Power Grids, Levels and Status Notes *This characterization of Spider-Man is completely different from it`s original Earth-616 Counterpart. *This characterization of Spider-Man is arguably more stronger than that of the original one. *This characterization of Spider-Man is the main lead of the Apocalypse Universe. Classic DuttPanda!!! *Peter is currently approximately 28 years old. *Spider-Man is a Muslim. *Influenced and inspired by Spider-Man that of the TASM Sony Movie Pictures Andrew Garfield Version. Trivia *He is the leader of the Watchdogs. *Peter Parker is able to hack Tony Stark's technology, as he once managed to hack a failsafe program Tony Stark put into a suit he gave to Peter.[140] **After being attached to Ms. Marvel, Venom stated that she had feelings for Spider-Man.[141] And before her supposed death, Silver Sable also appeared to have feelings for Spider-Man.[142] **Spider-Man played World of Warcraft and is a Level 27 rogue.[143] **Peter is a fan of the Mets. **S.H.I.E.L.D. managed to reverse-engineer Spider-Man's web formula many years ago according to Buck Lime, Moon Knight's new assistant, who built web-shooters for him. **Peter has become publicly known as an ally and supporter of Spider-Man as well as the one responsible for his equipment to explain his connection to him, though this "revelation" was made possible by Octavius in his body. Immediately since his revival, Peter "severed" any connection with Spider-Man in order to protect his family and friends. **Spider-Man is one of the few people to have become Captain Universe, chosen by the Uni-Power. Although it was only for a short time, Cosmic Spider-Man could manipulate his webbing into different shapes, generate energy blasts, fly and had all of his 5 senses superhumanly enhanced. Category:Secret Identity Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:American Category:Single Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Super Reflexes Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Super Senses Category:Healing Factor Category:Danger Sense Category:Adhesion Category:Super Smart Category:Combat Masters Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Webbing Category:DuttPanda Category:Apocalypse Universe Category:Watchdogs Category:Captain Universe